


take a breath that's true

by havisham



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Battle Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Snow White wakes in a cryo chamber, deep in space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompts: The Prince/Snow White, teeth, taste, red, snow, kiss, revive, retelling, modern, sci-fi, vampire

They found her on a long-dead generation ship. No manifest, no ship’s log, nothing to prove it was anything other than what it looked like -- a tragedy, sure, but space was full such things. 

 

It was Char’s first expedition into deep space and he still startled when people referred to him as Captain -- his head still swiveled around, looking for his father. 

Kiri had detected the distress signal three months into their journey. She swung over to him, a violently colorful splash against the greyness of the ship. She didn’t believe in restraint, either in her fashion choices or anything else. “What do you think, Cap? Should we follow it?” 

His first decision as Captain. What would his father do? Kiri and the rest of crew were watching him, although some, like Doc, were polite enough to avert their eyes.

“Yes,” he said, and the die was cast. 

*  
Even through the grimy glass of the cryo chamber, he could see her face. It was a beautiful face, but also one that looked long dead. Kiri was exclaiming over the tech of the cryo -- it was so primitive that it was almost too simple for her comprehend. 

“Is she alive? Can we get her out?” Char asked her. This was the only cryo chamber in the area that wasn’t smashed or otherwise destroyed. From Maddox’s reports, he knew that it was the same throughout the ship. 

Kiri shrugged. “It’s still working, if that’s what you mean. But as to springing her…” She examined the control panel more closely and then hit a few buttons. “Ah! Needs some something from you, Cap.” 

Char approached the control and saw it was flashing. _Biological Input Needed._ “What does it need?” 

“Cheek swab?” Kiri said. “I’ll check with Doc.” 

“Don’t bother,” Char muttered and disengaged his helmet. The air around him felt stale and flat. Lifeless. He leaned in and kissed the surface of the control panel. It stopped flashing. 

“Did you break it?” Kiri said, exasperated. But then the cryo chamber began to open. Both Char and Kiri scrambled, alarmed, as the glass seemed to crack and crumble, splintering into millions of pieces. Something in the back of Char’s head began to scream. 

A figure stumbled out of wreckage of the cryo chamber. Her skin was as white as snow. Her hair was darker than ebony. None of those words made any sense to Char, but he knew instinctively that it was true. She blinked. Her eyes were red as blood. 

“... Am I awake?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes,” Char said, as soon as he found his voice. “What’s your name?” 

She looked at him and then at the floor. “Couldn’t trouble you for a towel, could I? I feel a little underdressed…” 

Kiri squeaked and called in for a replacement suit. 

*

Snow didn’t want anything from the ship -- she was as eager to leave it as as everyone else. She accepted a place on the ship and underwent the battery of tests that were necessary to make that happen. Her tests proved her to be human. A 21st century human, _vintage_ human, which made both Kiri and Doc coo over her. 

“You’re practically a living fossil!” Kiri said excitedly. 

“A human with barely any enhancements at all,” Doc said, an acquisitive gleam in his eyes. “The Academy would kill to be able to study you.” 

Snow shrank away from him and Char cleared his throat. 

All eyes were on him. “Snow is our guest. She won’t go anywhere that she doesn’t want to go.” 

“Well, we’re still on a five-year mission,” Kiri said. 

“Aside from that,” Char admitted, but Snow gave him such a warm smile that he blushed, despite himself. 

*

They start sleeping together soon after. It wasn’t right, Char knew it. His father would never have done it. But when he finally dragged his back to his quarters, Snow, more often than not, would be there too. She was usually reading something -- Kiri, eager for an apprentice, had loaned out her entire library out to her -- but left off as soon as Char came in. 

“You don’t have to,” he told her, as her red eyes would track him across the room. Predator to prey. 

“I want to,” she said, her voice still sweet and a little bit sad. She strips him out his uniform and made him kneel on the floor. Her cunt tasted like salt, sea and it was addictive on his tongue. He could do it forever, do it until he died, but soon she moved down, bearing down on him. She guided his cock into her, her folds still slick from his mouth. 

She rode him mercilessly and it was so good, good that he could hardly feel the pinprick of her teeth, sinking into neck. 

“My stepmother hated me, you know,” she told him later, her body warm against his. His throat was filling up with blood. Snow took long pulls of blood, her mouth smeared red. “She thought I was going to steal my father away from her. Bundled me off into that ship as soon as she could. Poisoned me. Sent seven killers after me, to make sure I didn’t make it. I turned them against her, in the end. But it didn’t matter, in the end. They all died. Except me.” 

She looked down at him and tenderly pushed the hair away from his face. “Lucky me.” 

*

Five years was a relatively short time, in larger scheme of things. They returned to the homeworld without much incident. Char met his parents at the launch-pad, Snow at his side. He can tell that they were a little distressed at some of the physical changes in him, but they would get used to it. He certainly had. 

“Another world for you to conquer,” he whispered to Snow. 

She smiled at him, beautiful and radiant.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Kiri is fine. She hopped into an escape pod just as soon as things were looking hairy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Mazzy Star, of course.


End file.
